<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pequeño Secreto by SagVillanueva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515475">Pequeño Secreto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva'>SagVillanueva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Relaciones entre adolescentes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en algunos fanarts, Thor y Loki de adolescentes descubriendo que su relación no era sólo de hermanos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pequeño Secreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La situación es fácil de entender; los hermanos Odinson terminaron en Asgard gracias al molesto Dr. Strange y su manía por enviarlos lejos para evitar ser apuñalado por Loki. Eso hubiera sido perfecto si tan solo no fuera el Asgard de su infancia. </p><p>A su muy mal pesar Loki debe admitir que ese mago de quinta podría no ser tan de quinta, reconoce que es habilidoso y poderoso, después de todo, se necesitan de esos dos requerimientos para manipular tan bien una gema del infinito. </p><p>Es por seguro que el molesto guardián de la gema los llevará de regreso en algún momento (que sea  pronto lo duda) y está por demás decir que Loki conoce los riesgos de alterar las líneas temporales y el pasado. </p><p>No debe ser más complicado que encontrar un lugar donde pasar los días, comer y no llamar la atención de los asgardianos para evitar cualquier consecuencia catastrófica. <br/>Pero el factor volátil en el infalible plan del hechicero es su hermano. </p><p>Thor no está muy de acuerdo con la idea de encerrarse con Loki por quien sabe cuantos días esperando a que un midgardiano decida regresarlos…cuando el resumen de esa idea aparece en su mente, ya no la considera tan mala opción, de hecho, se torna el primero en apoyarla. </p><p>—Podríamos —dice tomando la barbilla de Loki —hacer lo que nunca hicimos aquí en Asgard. </p><p>Loki sonríe devolviendo el tono sensual a su hermano. </p><p>—Jamás te he preguntado, pero, ¿cuando fue que comencé a gustarte? </p><p>Thor relaja la mirada y le da a Loki la más traviesa e inocente sonrisa que le ha visto poner a su hermano. </p><p>—Desde los quince —responde orgulloso. </p><p>—¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡Lo habría notado! </p><p>—Hermano, no podrías. Era muy bueno ocultando esas cosas. </p><p>Loki bufa mientras retrocede unos pasos. </p><p>—Y yo observando. ¡Lo habría notado! </p><p>—No, te juro que no. </p><p>—¡Claro que sí! </p><p>—No. </p><p>—Sí. </p><p>—No. </p><p>—¡Claro que sí! </p><p>—¿Quieres ir a ver? </p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—Ir al palacio y ver a nuestros yo de ahora, con suerte estaremos en la época correcta. </p><p>—¿Y cómo entramos al palacio? Te recuerdo que al final del día es la casa de Padre, está custodiada y no podemos ir a pelearnos solo para demostrarte que estás equivocado. </p><p>Thor piensa un segundo. </p><p>—Hay una forma —dice el rubio—de lograr las dos cosas, ¿recuerdas que Madre nos consiguió tutores de entrenamiento? </p><p>—Sí, a mis trece y a tus quince. </p><p>—Si estamos en esta época, podríamos hacernos pasar por ellos y entrar al palacio, estar unos días ahí y ver que pasa. </p><p>—Es un plan que depende mucho de tu suerte, hermano. </p><p>—Yo tengo suerte, Loki. —contesta orgulloso. </p><p>Y es cierto, Thor tiene suerte. </p><p>Los tutores que Frigga ha conseguido para los príncipes herederos han sido desviados por Loki en una dirección diferente que les tomará cinco días en llegar y otros cinco en volver y desmentir la situación, piensan que con la suerte de Thor, esa cantidad de tiempo bastará para verificar las palabras del rubio. </p><p>El palacio les remueve mil recuerdos. </p><p>Tratar con Frigga y sobretodo, engañarla, no es fácil y ni por asomo es sencillo, pero luego de una conversación en la que Loki enaltece sus títulos como "Lengua de Plata" y sobretodo, "Dios de las mentiras", lograrán su cometido. </p><p>Se hospedan en dos habitaciones contiguas y mañana conocerían a los pequeños príncipes. </p><p>—Recuerdo que eras adorable —dice Thor recostandose en la cama de Loki mientras éste sale de darse un baño. </p><p>—¿Era? —repite el menor con un énfasis ofensivo —Sigo siendo adorable. </p><p>Thor lo mira y contempla la piel de su hermano húmeda y con las perlas de agua que se resisten a renunciar a la suavidad de Loki. Siente la urgencia de deshacerse de esas insolentes partes de agua que pueden tocar lo que él no, porque se lo ha prometido a su hermano "sin sexo durante la estancia en el palacio". </p><p>—Ahora… —dice entre risas —eres malditamente sexy.  </p><p>Loki sonríe por el cumplido y despide a Thor de sus aposentos antes de que sea el mismo dios del engaño quien rompa la promesa de abstinencia. </p><p>A la mañana siguiente, como se había acordado, los pequeños hijos de Odín se presentan. <br/>Los ojos de los adultos van inmediatamente al cuerpo de sus hermanos que, por primera vez, los ven a sus trece y quince años. </p><p>Thor reafirma, al ver al pequeño Loki, sus palabras "adorable" y como descubrimiento personal, encuentra que Loki, ese pequeño Loki de trece años tiene la mirada pura y dulce…algo que en algún punto se había perdido, y no era que le desagrade la versión actual de su hermano, es más bien que le ocasiona curiosidad saber qué es lo que ha sido  que esos ojos verdes tomaran por naturaleza propia el brillo de la maldad. </p><p>—Soy Thor Odinson —interrumpe el chico, en su tono hay cierto grado de molestia dirigida al hombre con el que comparte el color de cabello —Futuro rey de Asgard. —finaliza amenazantemente. </p><p>—Un placer alteza—responde el Loki adulto que está más que fascinado por el pequeño engreído Thor. Es tal cual lo recordaba: un tonto egocéntrico preocupado por que alguien le robe atención. </p><p>—¡Él es mi hermano menor Loki! —grita como si con ello marcara un límite. </p><p>—Yo puedo presentarme, hermano. </p><p>—¡No necesitas hablarles! —gruñe el Thor joven. </p><p>—Serán mis maestros, hablarles será un placer. Hermano, por favor, recuerda lo que Madre dijo. </p><p>Thor hace un mohín de disgusto y en contra de su poco juicio, relaja los hombros pero no baja la amenaza hacia su yo del futuro. </p><p>—Mi nombre es Loki —habla el menor capturando la atención de los falsos maestros—Me disculpo por mi hermano y su actitud, él es un poco enérgico. La reina nos ha informado sobre la especialidad de sus enseñanzas y debo admitir que, a diferencia de mi hermano mayor, mi fuerte no es la habilidad física, pero lo recompenso bastante bien con magia. </p><p>—Es todo lo contrario a mí —interrumpe su hermano —yo sí puedo patear el trasero de quien sea —vuelve a amenazar mirando a su versión futura. —No me asusta nada. </p><p>Los príncipes adultos contienen las risas ante las personalidades que habían olvidado, Loki encuentra a su yo del pasado un poco inseguro y al igual que Thor, hasta bondadoso. Y Thor está cautivado por lo genial que era incluso a los quince años. </p><p>Las clases con los niños fueron rápidas y aunque no lo había planeado, Loki en su etapa infantil resulta ser increíblemente apegado al Thor adulto; como si supiera que ese enorme y fortachon hombre lo quiere. Se siente cómodo con él y parece cautivado por los conocimientos de lucha que con calma y devoción le enseña.</p><p>Sin embargo, esa atención injustificada, no logra pasar desapercibidas por el adolescente primer hijo de Odín que hierve en celos de ver reír a su hermano en los brazos de ese extraño. </p><p>Para el Loki adulto la situación es doblemente fascinante, ver que su Thor ama todas sus versiones sólo engrandecia su ego y amor por él. Debe admitir la derrota ante su hermano y su afirmación sobre amarlo desde los quince años. </p><p>Y también aprende a divertirse con las caras enfurecidas del joven Thor que se quema en su propio infierno personal solo de mirar como es desplazado por un maestro de quinta. </p><p>—¿Acaso el futuro rey de Asgard siente celos? —pregunta sarcásticamente mientras ve al joven rubio morder su propia lengua para evitar decir algo desagradable ante la adorable imagen de su pequeño hermano siendo maravillado por su nefasto nuevo profesor. —Mi hermano parece ser querido por el príncipe, ¿no es algo bueno eso? </p><p>—¿Ese sujeto es su hermano? . —suelta sorprendido y Loki asiente ante la mirada incrédula del pequeño a su lado. —No se parecen en nada.</p><p>—Es cierto —responde el mayor volviendo su vista hacia el frente — aunque si puedo decirlo, usted se parece mucho a mi hermano. </p><p>—¡Mejor muerto antes que parecerme a ese torpe! —grita molesto ocasionando las carcajadas de su acompañante que encuentra tan irónicas las palabras del niño. Después de unos segundos de risa, que incluso le hacen sacar una lágrima por el esfuerzo, Loki recupera el aliento y la compostura. </p><p>—Bueno, a mi me gusta usted, tanto como me gusta mi hermano. </p><p>Thor lo mira como si tuviera una pregunta en la punta de la lengua que necesita expresar pero, al mismo tiempo es retenida por alguna cuestión. Se resigna a no decir nada pero su maestro es quien suaviza su actitud y acaricia su cabello rubio. </p><p>—Gustar de su hermano tampoco es malo, príncipe. —le consuela con toda la doble intención contra la que el rubio pelea en su interior. </p><p>Las palabras de su maestro llegan a su mente como un golpe certero; gustar de su pequeño hermano no está mal, pero lo cierto es que desde hacía un tiempo, Thor no miraba a Loki solo con los ojos de un hermano protector. <br/>La primera vez que sintió ese cosquilleo frío en su entrepierna fue a los trece y durante un sueño que terminó con una cama húmeda. Después de eso supuso que todo iría tal como la naturaleza marcaba debía ser. La atención de su recién despertada sexualidad se volvió más frecuente y si tenía que decirlo, más exigente. </p><p>Por supuesto que las doncellas enamoradas nunca le faltaron, incluso desde la niñez hubieron niñas que le robaron un beso o un roce, pero nada que ocasionara una atención más allá de una falsa modestia, sin embargo, después de un tiempo atendiendo su propio cuerpo con fantasías promovidas por la gran imaginación que como cualquier adolescente también poseía. </p><p>Sus propias atenciones no fueron algo que considerara lo mejor del mundo, había placer y gusto explotado en cuanto el orgasmo le llegaba, y suponía que eso estaba bien. Era placentero, tanto como una buena victoria y fueron esos pensamientos los que desencadenaron una nueva y refrescada exigencia que nunca supo complacer adecuadamente, y que por ende, jamás le dejaban sentirse completamente satisfecho.</p><p>Pero entonces sucedió; notó por primera vez que su hermano, su pequeño hermano también comenzó a crecer. Loki siempre había sido más inteligente que él, y para todos en Asgard y en el palacio, era bastante fácil de creer que el segundo príncipe madurara también más pronto que el rubio. La verdad que ocultaba en su corazón era que desde que el joven heredero de Asgard conoció los estímulos sexuales que despertaban en su cuerpo a causa de la pubertad, el estudio de varios y diversos cuerpos se había vuelto un placer para Thor, y en algún punto del que no fue consciente, se encontró hallando atractivos en su hermano que lo seguía rápidamente en el crecimiento. Loki desarrollaba con elegancia el cuerpo de un futuro hombre grácil y hermoso, y eso era solo el principio de su iniciada madurez. No había ser en Asgard que pudiera ser capaz de ignorar la manera en que el segundo príncipe conquistaba y vencía la infancia, para dar los pasos triunfantes de la adolescencia. <br/>Cuando Thor descubrió que esto había dejado de ser una suposición para volverse una realidad, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la enigmática e inmoral manera en la que lo confirmó. </p><p>La escena que miró en la habitación de su hermano fue el detonante para todo lo enfermo que creció en su interior y desde luego era para considerarse algo imperdonable; ver a Loki, a su pequeño e inocente hermano sentado a la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda mientras éste se auto complacía y dejaba salir su voz entre jadeos cortados, calientes y fatigados que se mezclaban con el indecoroso pero fascinante sonido que Thor pudo adivinar nacía debajo de la cintura de Loki. Tampoco era que necesitara de una imagen más explícita para saber lo que Loki estaba haciendo…y quizá descubrir que el más pequeño de su familia estaba creciendo no era algo que sólo pudiera pasarle a Thor, pero desear seguir viendo, desear quedarse ahí, incluso ser partícipe de tal acto, eso fue lo que desató su propio deseo. Aquella escena tan erótica y lasciva había sido el intercambio de su hermandad por el amor romántico que su erección dentro de su pantalón le había confirmado. </p><p>Fue el dolor dentro de su ropa lo que lo hizo reaccionar, el golpe de realidad fue duro, directo y brutal. No habían paréntesis ni excusas para la firme y ansiosa erección que tenía: se había excitado como nunca antes de solo ver a su hermano masturbarse, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era su imaginación dejándose llevar por las mil y una posibilidades de cómo Loki continuaría tocandose. </p><p>Corrió hacia su aposentos de la manera más natural que pudo pero le fue imposible no pensar en los sonidos que llenaban el cuarto de su inocente, inocente y lindo hermano, en los movimientos casi torpes de todo su cuerpo, su pequeño cuerpo que si bien lo pensaba, ya no era el del niño con el que había crecido… Loki en definitiva ya había crecido. </p><p>Llegó a su cuarto con la intención de deshacerse de sucios pensamientos, que si bien no eran ajenos a su recurrente material para desahogar sus necesidades, nunca, jamás, había considerado a Loki como alguien erótico (no tan conscientemente). Sus ideales iban y venían desde doncellas desnudas con grandes pechos o firmes traseros, hasta caballeros mayores que él y de buen cuerpo, pero ni por asomo su hermano figuraba entre sus fantasías. </p><p>Se desnudó con rapidez y se sumergió en un baño frío con la esperanza de bajar la erección sin necesidad de nada más, pero el contacto del agua sobre su caliente cuerpo terminó en el inicio del eco de las gotas cayendo desde su cabeza hasta el suelo, y eso sólo encendió su memoria, sus recuerdos se volvieron vívidos y sus manos, sin realmente ordenarselo, se dirigieron a su entrepierna guiadas por el deseo explícito de su imaginación. </p><p>Visualizó aún con los ojos cerrados a Loki, a su cuerpo tembloroso y sudado, buscó entre sus recuerdos la imagen de sus labios delgados y rosados que parecían tan suaves como el pétalo de una flor recién abierta y se encontró deseando comprobar ese pensamiento...más allá de eso, fue el aumento abrupto de velocidad con la que su mano se movía sobre su miembro y de la satisfacción que esto le provocó, lo que marcó la diferencia que cambiaría su vida para siempre. </p><p>Continuó con aquel acto hasta que sintió el éxtasis recorrerle la espalda para llegar y explotar en la punta de su miembro. Iba a tener el mejor orgasmo que había sentido sólo con la imagen de una masturbacion en la  que ni siquiera tuvo participación alguna, pero que joder, despertó a cada demonio en su interior. </p><p>Se tocó más rápido, más fuerte, más intenso, se mordió el labio hasta sangrarse sólo para retener el nombre que rogaba por salir de su boca…jadeó con su aliento húmedo y su respiración ahogada hasta que solo podía distinguirse como el gutural sonido de una bestia en celo. <br/>Los vellos de su piel se erizaron, podía sentir el clímax llegandole pero este venía con un deseoso pecado que luchaba por corromper el alma de Thor y cerrar cualquier vía que le permitiera volver a engañarse así mismo. </p><p>—Loki —susurró difícilmente y sintió en aquel nombre el Valhalla. Luego, después de que la electricidad le besara cada parte de él, le quedó la sensación de satisfacción y las ansias de querer más. </p><p>Por supuesto, más tarde llegó la tormentosa culpa y asco. Se había venido con la imagen de su hermano y no se sentía mal por eso, si no precisamente porque parecía que, por primera vez, algo era más importante que su propia persona. </p><p>Al día siguiente las cosas son casi iguales al primer día, el segundo príncipe sigue tan afín con su nuevo maestro. El enojo en su hermano sólo sirve como entretenimiento personal de un Loki adulto fascinado por las reacciones celosas y molestas de las demasiado frecuentes escenas afectivas. </p><p>—Me siento tan celoso—se burla Loki —Si ustedes no fueran los príncipes ya habría tomado a mi hermano y me lo habría llevado lejos del suyo. </p><p>—¡Pues lléveselo! —responde molesto.—No necesitamos de ninguno de ustedes. </p><p>—No podría. Seríamos castigados por tal imprudencia pero… —inclina su cuerpo un poco para así quedar a la altura del oído del joven rubio y poder susurrar con malicia. —a usted no podrían darle más que un regaño. </p><p>La idea es como un foco en la cabeza de Thor, o mejor dicho, una explosión. Una explosión que no le da la oportunidad de pensar en las consecuencias ni en las explicaciones que tendrá que darle a su hermano cuando le pregunte el por qué está llevándoselo tan abruptamente.</p><p>—¡Hermano! —le grita Loki intentado detener el andar de Thor, o siquiera zafar su brazo del agarre, pero aquella es una tarea perdida. Thor siempre ha sido más fuerte y cuando se decidía por algo, no había poder sobre los nueve mundos que lo distrajera de ello. —¿Qué haces? ¡Eso fue grosero! ¿A dónde vamos? </p><p>Las preguntas de Loki se pierden entre más alejados están de sus maestros, se van debilitando hasta que apenas y queda una vaga sensación de ruido. </p><p>—¿Qué ha sido eso? —cuestiona el vengador acercándose al hechicero. </p><p>—Admito mi derrota, hermano —dice el otro —Me amas desde los quince. </p><p>Thor sonríe. Las palabras "te lo dije" asoman su presencia en la mente del rubio pero se las guarda para luego. </p><p>—¿Y cuál será el premio? </p><p>—No acordamos eso, pero estoy seguro que algo se te ocurrirá. —suelta con perspicacia y Thor corresponde tal insinuación. </p><p>Mientras sus versiones del futuro coquetean entre ellos como si apenas fueran amantes próximos a serlo, los príncipes de la época se detienen en uno de los pasillos del palacio donde pocas veces circulan otras personas. </p><p>La explosión en la mente de Thor (que más tarde nombraría como celos) finalmente se ha apaciguado y ahora sólo le queda revisar los daños. </p><p>—¿Hermano? —pregunta Loki sintiendo con menos fuerza la mano de Thor sobre su brazo —¿Qué ha sido eso? </p><p>Thor no lo mira, pero Loki puede figurar en él un tono rojizo sobre las puntas de las orejas. Es indiscutible que su increíble hermano mayor está avergonzado, pero la idea le parece incluso absurda; Thor no siente vergüenza de nada ni por nadie. </p><p>—¡No me gusta que ese sujeto de abrace con tanta confianza! —le grita —¡No deberías dejar que otros te toquen! </p><p>—¿Otros? —repite el menor y es en esa cuestión donde el rubio se siente fuerte y lo enfrenta con la mirada. </p><p>—Solo yo debería poder tocarte <br/>— confiesa sin un poco de la ira con la que segundos antes le ha hablado, a Loki se le estruja el corazón por la imagen que Thor le ofrece en la privacidad de aquel sitio. Pero en su interior, Loki siente una punzada gustosa por ese rostro vergonzoso y lamentable. </p><p>Loki Odinson conoce mejor que nadie su propia naturaleza, y su naturaleza dista mucho de la honorable personalidad de su hermano; pero siempre supo mantener a raya sus pensamientos crueles que casi siempre se disfrazaba de apoyo para las ofensivas propuestas de Thor. A veces las ideas provenían de su mente, pero para mayor comodidad se limitaba a plantarlas y dejar a Thor ejecutarlas por si terminaba mal. </p><p>Había sido el temor que yace con la inocencia de la niñez lo que lo había hecho tímido a ser libre, pero en cuanto el camino de la vida se extendió por el sendero de la adolescencia y la rebeldía, esas limitaciones fueron reducidas a sólo lo necesario para no perder la buena imagen a ojos ajenos. </p><p>Por supuesto, al igual que a Thor, el despertar sexual llegó. Y al igual que Thor en ese momento, parecía que por primera vez descubre y deseaba la belleza y atractivo de su hermano. </p><p>—¿Solo tú? —dice intentando distraer a su mente —¿de qué hablas, hermano? </p><p>Thor gruñe ante la palabra que los ata e incluso a Loki le sabe agria. </p><p>—Tú —habla Thor acercándose despacio, levantando su mano hasta que la coloca sobre la mejilla fría de su pequeño hermano —de verdad no lo sabes. </p><p>Loki se estremece ante el toque. </p><p>—Hermano —repite pero esta vez, por alguna razón, la palabra se hace más cálida y el ambiente más caluroso —¿qué haces? </p><p>Thor se acerca más y Loki no retrocede. La distancia es apenas notoria. Si alguien los hubiera visto desde lejos, hubieran podido jurar en nombre de cualquier dios, que esos dos se habían besado.</p><p>Acercan sus rostros un poco más y con ello sus cuerpos se rozan, Thor ladea su cabeza y Loki corresponde el gesto por inercia…pese a los milímetros que los separan, ambos sienten la carne y calor del otro, sus bocas parecen trozos de un rompecabezas a punto de armarse con la última de las piezas. <br/>El aliento de Loki choca contra el de Thor y a nada de besarse, la estruendosa carcajada de sus maestros acercándose hace trizas el ambiente. </p><p>—¡Vamos hermano! —grita con voz gruesa el maestro anunciando su cercanía por el mismo camino que los jóvenes príncipes. Thor jala a Loki hacia una de las entradas secretas oculta entre las paredes y se coloca detrás de Loki en un espacio que originalmente fue diseñado para una sola persona y que quedaba apenas justo para dos adolescentes. </p><p>No han hecho nada de lo que hubieran podido culparlos, pero sin duda, en sus cuerpos y sus deseos saben que de no ser por sus maestros, ambos hubieran cometido una atrocidad.<br/>Se ocultan  en el escondite esperando que los hombres se marchen, guardan el mayor silencio posible e intentan no pensar en los sentimientos que afloran con la cercanía de minutos antes. Es cuando los maestros entran a una habitación que saben que les espera un largo tiempo ocultos en ese lugar. </p><p>El pasadizo en el que se escondieron los jóvenes príncipes es la entrada secreta a la habitación de uno de los maestros, y notan tal revelación por medio de una larga fisura sobre el muro que les permite espiar el interior de los aposentos sin ser descubiertos por quienes yacen dentro de la habitación. </p><p>La incomodidad propiciada por la situación en la que habían estado, sumada a la que ahora protagonizan hubiera sido soportable para ambos…si tan sólo sus maestros, quienes al igual que ellos eran hermanos, no hubiesen comenzado a besarse cuál amantes reencontrados luego de una larga separación. </p><p>Los sonidos que llenan la habitación y que se cuelan en el pequeño espacio que resguarda a los príncipes, van desde palabras susurradas y ahogadas en muchos besos demandantes, hasta tipos de respiraciones que poco dejan a la imaginación de quien las oye. Las escenas de lo que sucede en aquel cuarto pasan demasiado rápido ante los hijos de Odín que, con asombro y una sensación ardiente creciendo en cada parte de sus cuerpos no pueden apartar la vista de lo que frente a ellos, pese a lo inmoral e incorrecto de las acciones de sus maestros. </p><p>Es la punzada en sus pantalones las que les advierten a ambos que mantenerse como espectadores es peligroso. Para Thor, que en algún momento consideró a su maestro ligeramente parecido a su hermano menor, fue mucho peor que para Loki, quien su apego hacía el maestro era más inconsciente que provocado a consciencia. Sin embargo, tampoco le es difícil visualizar lo erótico del acto. </p><p>Loki quiere cerrar los ojos para evitar la tentación pero el seductor ambiente no sólo era visual, es una carga casi eléctrica la que se siente , como si sus maestros fueran la fuente y ellos unos conductores. <br/>Inevitablemente vuelve a abrir los ojos y lo primero que enfoca es el rostro de su profesor. Ese hombre tan grande y musculoso que de lejos emana fuerza y poderío ahora luce tan vulnerable ante su hermano que, si bien desprende una elegante presencia, también se puede decir que la fuerza y la astucia se asoman en sus ojos. Como si esos poderosos hombres, de repente y sólo entre ellos mismos, se tornan vulnerables el uno con el otro. Son la esencia madura y consolidada de lo que los jóvenes príncipes herederos del padre de todo ansían hacer en ese momento. </p><p>Los hermanos, esos que fungen como sus tutores cuando el mundo los mira, ignoran en ese instante la familiaridad de su sangre y apellido para caer en la letanía de un pecado que embiste jadeante el delgado cuerpo del profesor. El honorable hombre que deja a un lado todo lo que lo constituye para estremecerse en el interior de ese alguien que bajo la luz del sol, llama hermano. </p><p>Son, según los adolescentes Odinson, todo lo que un día deseaban hacer. </p><p>Y ese día era, para su bendita suerte, el día en que lo cumplen.</p><p>Thor no tiene que mirar nada, es bastante fácil adivinar lo que sus maestros hacen, sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras "Gustar de su hermano no está mal", la pregunta que lo mortifica era ¿hasta qué punto no está mal? </p><p>¿Aún entra a ese límite el hecho de que considerara a Loki un chico realmente hermoso? ¿Aún era justificable su manera en la que Thor concede que la piel de su hermano es más exquisita que la de cualquier doncella o caballero de Asgard o de cualquier otro mundo? ¿Podían disculpar al rubio príncipe por imaginar cómo serían los jadeos de Loki si ambos estuvieran en la misma posición que sus maestros? ¿Era siquiera admisible justificar que su racionalidad estaba llegando a su límite? </p><p>Las interrogantes que azotan su mente son  las que de una forma distinta también están en el pensamiento de Loki. Tal como decían: "El príncipe Loki madura más rápido" y como tal, el deseo y la lujuria se daban aire libertino en la situación en la que están. </p><p>El tiro de su pantalón comienza a apretarle la entrepierna, aquella no era una postura que el más joven hijo de Odín desconozca, pero sí era una que piensa su hermano ignora. Tapa su boca con sus manos para evitar la salida de un jadeo nacido del dolor y del gusto que lo apretado de su ropa le está provocando. </p><p>Espera que para Thor aquello sea el inocente acto asustadizo y no la evidencia de su excitación, pero para el rubio es precisamente todo lo contrario, los movimientos de Loki lo hacen retroceder unos centímetros pegando su cuerpo al suyo y restregando sobre la ropa su trasero; el contacto le eriza los vellos a ambos, Loki mira a Thor por encima de su hombro y el mundo se le tiñe de deseo. </p><p>El aroma de su hermano siempre le ha parecido algo inconfundible, Thor emana un olor fascinante, más allá de lo que produjera un día de ejercicio y entrenamiento, Thor tiene un aroma que a Loki le parece único, y en ese momento, todo el espacio entre ellos se llena de ese maravilloso olor. </p><p>El sonrojo ante este recalcado pensamiento no tarda en hacerse notar, y para el rubio no hay imagen más irresistible que el tierno rostro de Loki lleno de una vergüenza vestida de un rojo sutil y encendido que contrasta ridículamente perfecto en su piel blanca. Y no es sólo eso, es la enorme montaña de deseo que incluso Thor puede ver en los ojos de Loki…es como contemplar el punto exacto donde convergen el Valhalla y Hell, y en medio de todo eso, ellos. </p><p>Loki también nota todo lo que Thor ha estado ocultándole con gran esfuerzo, pero ante la mirada perdida de su hermano, ante sus labios apretados y sobretodo, ante la innegable erección que lo rozaba, poco puede hacer. </p><p>No hay dudas para Loki: Thor, igual que él, tiene las mismas ganas de hacer lo que sus maestros hacen entre ellos. </p><p>—Hermano —susurra el menor alejando de su boca sus manos para exclamar la palabra con un tono bajo que parece, según los oídos de Thor, una invitación. </p><p>La palabra no tiene otro significado más que el del lazo que los une, pero es la entonación la que enloquece al rubio, es la manera en la que Loki lo llama que lo hace pensar que quizá, y sólo quizá, ese repulsivo sentimiento no se limite a su persona. </p><p>Le sudan las manos, le tiemblan las piernas, se muerde el labio hasta el punto en que la sangre brota de su carne pero no le importa, no le importa en lo absoluto; solo le interesa el rostro hermoso y avergonzado de Loki que lo mira expectante a su siguiente movimiento, como si esperara algo. Como si le dejara tomar la decisión final. </p><p>Loki aguarda en calma sin mostrar todas sus cartas porque si está equivocado, Thor lo arreglará. </p><p>Pero Thor no arregla nada y se inclina sólo un poco para acercar su rostro al de Loki mientras los blasfemos sonidos de la habitación los seducen. </p><p>—Repitelo —le ordena su hermano mayor que, con los ojos feroces parece otorgarle una última oportunidad. Loki se estremece, se hunde en la forma casi sádica de su protector, se pierde en el azul tormentoso de los ojos con los que Thor lo mira. <br/>Aprieta sus músculos y siente el dolor en el frente de su pelvis apretando su entrepierna porque esa actitud le ha encantado a su cuerpo. </p><p>Le incomoda un poco la posición de su cuello, pero nada que lo haga girarse. Traga saliva intentando conseguir tiempo o fuerzas para no admitir que justo en ese instante, Thor le parece increíblemente atractivo. </p><p>Abre la boca para llamarlo pero es una voz desde de la habitación lo que los distrae. </p><p>—Hermano —dice el Loki adulto como si respondiera a la petición del joven príncipe, pero no es así. Esa palabra no es para él, es para su bestial Thor que lo embiste sin piedad, sin recelo, sin culpa de que sean hermanos porque haciendo lo que hacen, la sangre y el apellido no son más que prendas que se quitan para hacer el amor. —¡Más, más, más! </p><p>Es ahí donde el joven heredero de Odin se rinde. Estira su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de Loki y atraer su rostro, su boca en especial, hacia la suya y lo besa. </p><p>Le otorga el beso más dulce del mundo, lento para sea Loki quien guíe, dudoso para que se creen brechas y que su hermano, si quisiera, pueda huir de él. Pero Loki no huye, al contrario, profundiza el beso porque en su imaginación y en sus más escondidas fantasías, ha pensando en los besos de su hermano, en cómo se sentiría su lengua, sus labios, su aliento. Y ahora que lo ha probado, le encanta. </p><p>A como puede, gira su cuerpo en ese estrecho espacio que los resguarda de la habitación y de ser vistos, levanta su mano y la pone en la cintura de Thor. Ese sencillo toque los hace perder la compostura, aumentan la velocidad del beso y  Loki aumenta la fuerza de su agarre en la cintura de Thor, sujeta la camisa de éste y la jala hacia afuera porque el placer que le inunda el cuerpo necesita ser exclamado en acciones más toscas, más prohibidas, más íntimas. </p><p>Thor jadea sin interrumpir el beso, y ese acto hace del ego de Loki un verdadero dios, es él quien provoca tal sonido en su hermano. Se eleva y necesita más de ese sonido lascivo que hace de su erección algo aún más doloroso. </p><p>—Loki —lo llama su hermano tomándolo de la espalda baja con la mano libre y atrayéndolo a su pelvis para que Loki sea doblemente más consciente de lo que está haciendo, de lo que le está provocando. Thor gruñe ante la cercanía y la sensación de propiedad que siente, porque si, Thor se siente, en ese parpadeo de vida, dueño de Loki. </p><p>Se frotan entre sí continuamente, el roce es intenso, duro, sensacional y doloroso porque la ropa los separa y los limita, aún así continúan tallandose sobre el otro hasta que se les olvida todo menos sus nombres. </p><p>Cuando la falta de aire los alcanza, cortan el beso pero no la distancia, se quedan muy cerca del otro por si la oportunidad de repetirlo se presenta. </p><p>Y lo hace. </p><p>La iniciativa la toma Loki, la profundidad la marca Thor y ambos dan el permiso implícito para tocarse. <br/>Las manos blancas y delicadas del segundo heredero comienzan a buscar las orillas de la desfajada camisa de Thor pero cuando siente la piel desnuda y ardiente se detiene. </p><p>—Loki—jadeo Thor quién no se ha detenido, toma entre las suyas las manos de su hermano y las lleva por debajo de la prenda para que toque su pecho, para que note cuán rápido le late el corazón. Loki se sorprende y le encanta saber que todos esos latidos son a su causa. —Tócame —le ruega Thor completamente sediento de atención, completamente dependiente de que Loki lo use, lo acompañe, lo ame. </p><p>Ah, es ese sentimiento el que se adueña de Loki como un virus en un huésped perfecto, es ese sentimiento de posesión que se maximiza en su corazón. Quiere a Thor solo para él, que le ruegue a él y sólo a él. Que lo necesite, que lo ame, que si un día debe humillarse, sea ante y por él. Solo por él. </p><p>Sonríe como nunca ha sonreído, hay maldad en su mueca y por extraño que le parezca, a Thor le fascina.<br/>Retoma el beso y lo muerde en el labio inferior para luego poner en ese lugar un beso suave. </p><p>Lleva sus dedos al cinturón de Loki y lo desabrocha muy lento, gozando del sonido que el metal hace, procurando también que sus maestros, al otro lado de ellos, no los descubran. <br/>La erección de su hermano le parece encantadora, y la vergüenza en su rostro sólo lo motiva. Acerca su boca al oído rojo de Loki y le susurra. </p><p>—Me encantas. —luego lame su oreja y desde ahí, se encarga de abrirle la camisa para exponer todo lo que oculta: su pecho, sus rosados y delicados pezones que decoran la piel como firmas. Thor va bajando dejando besos por todo el camino…el cuello, las clavículas, se detiene un tiempo en cada uno de los pezones de Loki y juega con ellos en su boca, los retuerce con su lengua y escucha gemir a su hermano, escucha como se tapa la boca para ahogar los jadeos que el gusto y el deleite le hacen. <br/>Baja por el abdomen plano, apenas marcado por la inocente aparición de unos músculos faltos de entrenamiento, besa cada centímetro de Loki hasta que se topa con su entrepierna y un impulso como nunca antes sintió, le recorre el cuerpo. </p><p>—Thor —dice jadeando — No lo hag…—no termina la frase porque cuando está por finalizar, una ola de placer, de miedo, de lujuria, de inseguridad, de satisfacción se adueña de su espina dorsal. Se le escapa un gemido que es música e impulsa a Thor a llevarse hasta el fondo de su garganta todo lo que Loki tiene. </p><p>Una vez dentro de su garganta, Loki siente el calor y la humedad de Thor, siente como se contraen sus músculos alrededor de su erección y eso le gusta, no cree que haya mejor sensación que esa hasta que Thor repite la acción una y otra vez. <br/>Engulle desde la punta hasta la base, juega con la velocidad de su boca y se enorgullece de darse cuenta que con su lengua puede hacerle maravillas a Loki. </p><p>Mantiene el ritmo un tiempo y a la par se toca el mismo acorde a la velocidad con la que Loki gime. Cada vez más rápido, más duro y con menos intención de callarse. <br/>Es en la última de las acciones que siente el cuerpo de Loki temblar, ¡ah! Lo siente, siente que el orgasmo le viene a su hermano y por ende, apresura su propia masturbacion para venirse junto a Loki. Pero una idea le domina el raciocinio. </p><p>Aleja su boca de Loki y el brusco accionar de Thor descoloca a su hermano, sobretodo cuando Thor lo toma de las caderas y lo gira para retomar la posición original. Loki ahora puede ver a sus maestros nuevamente en su propio mundo ajenos a los que está sucediendo alrededor. <br/>Thor lleva sus dedos  directamente a la boca de Loki  y éste los humedece gustoso imitando el vaivén de su hermano cuando le hizo la felación. </p><p>Una vez mojados, Thor baja su pantalón y el de Loki, dejando ver que está a nada de ser igual a sus maestros en esa habitación. Toca el trasero de Loki con sus dedos aún llenos de saliva, se detiene justo en la entrada de su hermano, la tentación lo consume pero es entre los muslos donde pone su atención. <br/>Es entre los muslos donde introduce su propia erección frotándose al mismo ritmo con el que tragaba la entrepierna de Loki. </p><p>Loki gime, gira su rostro un poco solo para tener el gusto de mirar la expresión perdida de Thor. </p><p>—Más —le suplica con una segunda intención que hace enloquecer y obedecer a Thor. </p><p>Thor jadea. </p><p>Y explotan en un orgasmo mutuo, intenso, prohibido que da origen a un grito de placer que es oído apenas como un ruido extraño por uno de los maestros. </p><p>—¿Escuchaste eso? —pregunta el Loki adulto deteniendo a Thor que niega de todo —Creo que hay alguien ahí —señala hacia la pequeña grieta en la pared pero por alguna razón parece entender que no debe asomarse. <br/>Sonríe pícaramente, como si por primera vez entendiera algo. </p><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Loki mira a Thor dormir en la cama de aquella habitación junto a un cuarto de escape donde era fácil adivinar, estaban sus versiones más jóvenes. </p><p>—Quién lo diría —se dice así mismo mientras lanza un hechizo que deja inconscientes a los príncipes. Abre la puerta oculta y los mira dormir abrazados. — Entonces así fue.</p><p>Toca a los herederos y remueve las memorias de sus últimas horas. </p><p>—El amor sigue ahí, solo van a olvidar esto.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —interrumpe Thor recién despertado—¿¡qué hacemos ahí!? </p><p>—Creo que este es el momento exacto del que hablabas. —Thor lo miró extrañado—El momento en que cambié la inocencia por la sed de poder…quería tener algo, y no era el trono— dice mirando a su maravilloso hermano — te quería a ti.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>